Turtles and Ninjas
by Starry Requiem
Summary: Now let her paint this picture for you. Vincent is a small, shy tiny little baby turtle. She is a ninja goddess. Shy baby turtle loves ninja goddess. But refuses to admit so. Because who could resist her charm, anyway? / Yuffentine. / One-shot.


**A/N: **One of my favorite couples in the FF series would be Yuffentine. The few scenes that actually had with each other were amazing. I ship it sososo hard. xD Anyway, I've never actually written Yuffentine before. Only an AU. And I haven't played DoC in years. So forgive me if my Vincent isn't too good.

:3 Let me know what you think. Be honest so I can correct my mistakes!

* * *

Yuffie spent all day at lunch with Cloud and Tifa, catching up on them. And their new_ life _and how great it was to be a _couple _and how everything was so _great _and how Tifa was knocked _up _and they were gonna name the baby _blahblahblah_ and everything was so _blahblahblah _great for them.

Now Cloud wasn't the romantic, cutesy, PDA type. But he was holding Tifa's hand under the table. She _saw _it and this was for a fact.

Tifa was the one that went gushing on _and on _about how great they were and calling him the cutest name ever.

Babe.

She called him babe.

Tifa actually put a nickname on _the _Cloud Strife. Mr. Engimatic, I-don't-make-facial-expressions-to-anyone-except-S ephiroth-and-Tifa Cloud Strife.

Whenever she called him Cloudie, he would make _sure _she knew he didn't like it.

He'd just look over and give her that constipated look he always has.

But whatever, that wasn't the point. Deep down, she knew Cloud loved the nickname Cloudie, and she was very happy for them.

But why couldn't she have a mushy gushy-PDA-I-like-to-hold-hands-under-the-table boyfriend?

Nope. Her boyfriend didn't even call himself her boyfriend.

He didn't even ask her out.

But she knew they were going out.

I mean, once she literally walked up to Vincent and said 'I'm going to kiss you now' and actually kissed him and he didn't push her away meant something, right?

Yuffie liked to think about it like this.

Now let her paint this picture for you. Vincent is a small, shy tiny little baby turtle.

She is a ninja goddess.

Shy baby turtle _loves _ninja goddess.

But refuses to admit so.

Because who could resist her charm, anyway?

That's right. No one. Not even Cloud. She caught him eyein' her a few times.

Just like Vincent.

The point was, if Tifa could put a ring on Mr. I-Don't-Say-Words, why couldn't she!

So she walked into Vincent's apartment, baring chocolates and flowers. "Heyy!" She said, grinning at the man who sat on the couch before her. She shoved the bouquet and box of chocolates into his arms and immediately sat down, legs crossed next to him.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing." Vincent replied, blinking. "What is all of this?"

"Well!" Yuffie bounced slightly in her seat, shifting positions ever-so-slightly. "I don't think it's fair that you're leading me on like this."

Vincent said nothing, he was legitimately confused as he was reading the paper only a moment ago, and now the little ninja took a seat on his couch to talk about _feelings_.

He had a feeling this would get uncomfortable. Fast.

"I mean, if Cloud could commit to Tifa, why can't you commit to all of this!" She gestured at herself, standing up off the couch now, making sure to emphasize certain parts of her body. Such as her legs, bottom, chest and stomach area.

"I mean I don't have a huuugeeee rack like Tifa, bu-"

"Yuffie." He cut her off. "Liste-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, Vincent! You're just a baby turtle. I understand." She sat back down, taking his free hand. "But I'm here to take you out of your shell."

Vincent found himself speechless. His cheeks were blazingly hot. There wasn't exactly a handbook on how to properly handle a situation when a child more than half your age wants you to ask her out.

"Now ask me out." She demanded, eyes closed, head nodding with a smile. "Hand me over the flowers and chocolate as well."

She kept her eyes closed, waiting to hear it. This was it, the big moment.

But she heard nothing. Silence.

"I've never actually done this before." He admitted.

"Repeat after me." She grabbed his hands. "Yuffie. Will you be my girlfriend forever and ever and ever for as long as we both shall live, because you're cute and have an even cuter butt?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Go on." She grinned.

She could see the stages going by slowly, and slowly. The baby turtle was scared, nervous. It began to peek it's head out of it's shell, slowly, scanning it's surroundings.

But Yuffie was going to yank that turtle out of it's shell like a mother fu-

He kissed her.

His lips were soft and gentle against hers. She heard the plastic of the flowers be let down against the couch as he raised his free hand to cup her cheek.

When he pulled away, grey eyes stared into crimson.

"I guess that's good enough," She replied,_ "For now!"_


End file.
